


Library Cuffs

by blklightpixie26



Series: Dribble Drabble April [7]
Category: The Great Library Series - Rachel Caine
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:33:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23605045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blklightpixie26/pseuds/blklightpixie26
Summary: When Wolfe teaches Jess about Library cuffs he did not expect that it would be used as a fantasy.
Relationships: Jess Brightwell/Niccolo Santi/Christopher Wolfe, Niccolo Santi/Christopher Wolfe
Series: Dribble Drabble April [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766707
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2
Collections: Dribble Drabble April (A Great Library Event)





	Library Cuffs

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7: Library Cuffs
> 
> This is marked as underage, however; it's subjective because Jess is technically 17 and over the age of consent.
> 
> The format maybe off too. Lack of sleep and wanting it posted has me wondering what the correct format would actually be.

Jess nearly ran into the bedroom and locked the door. Dario was too busy chasing after Khalila’s virtue, so he doubted that the Spaniard would be back anytime soon. He threw himself on the bed and groaned. Training with Wolfe individually wouldn’t have been so bad, but then he just had to bring Santi with him. The cuffs coming out had Jess body vibrating, and now Jess could admit his mind veered into the gutter. 

He unbuckled his belt and pushed all non essential fabric down his hips freeing his cock. His mind replayed the scene easily, Santi presenting his wrists to Wolfe who put the cuffs on. Then Wolfe’s voice said to put his Library band to the cuffs. Santi’s grunt as they locked in place.

There were so many scenarios that Jess wanted at that moment in the room with the two older men, now his hand glided along his cock lightly able to see in his mind Nic on his knees glaring up at him. Wolfe’s voice guiding them so that Nic would be sucking on Jess’ cock. Wolfe’s hands move over the hard planes of Nic’s body in front of him, one hand rounding to cup Nic’s cock and balls. Jess took his chance reaching out and resting his head on Nic’s head, needing to touch the other man. Nic’ eyes gazed up and he doubled his efforts, Chris’ hand setting the same pace. Jess’ head fell back and he bit his lip hard sending his release into Nic’s mouth, as Nic came in his pants.

“Open the damn door Scrubber!”

Jess laid in his bed, his eyes closed and his breathing ragged. Gods what he wouldn’t do to make that fantasy a reality. He cleaned up slowly, redoing his clothes before opening the door with his shirt hanging open. “Yes Your Highness.” he rolled his eyes and went to get a shower.


End file.
